


Action figure theatre: An easel for Kathryn

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Chakotay has built a painting easel for Kathryn.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Action figure theatre: An easel for Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168598) by [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper). 



> The inspiration for these pictures came from the wonderful story [Always Leaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168598) by MiaCooper from the [Flawed Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/744414) series. I wholeheartedly recommend reading all three of them if you haven't yet.
> 
> This scene spoke to me and I had to illustrate it. It was just meant to be one picture in a commentary, but it kinda grew.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
